A liquid crystal display device generally comprises an array substrate and a color film substrate, which are cassette-to-cassette packaged and are kept at a distance by a spacer. Therein, the array substrate is used for implementing the control of luminous brightness, and the color film substrate generally comprises a base and a color filter formed on the base. By the filtering effect of the color filter, light of a different color may be generated, thereby achieving the display of multiple colors. In general, color filters of different colors will be arranged separately, and one of two adjacent color filters will be stacked above the other. Since an individual color filter has a certain layer thickness itself, such that the upper surface of the color substrate is not flat enough at a position of lamination, this is not conducive to arrange a spacer steadily at the corresponding position.